Hot Shower
by Lady FoxFire
Summary: There are intruders in your house. Your wife is being held hostage. What do you do? Answer – Go take a hot shower.


Note: This idea came to me after a rough day at work topped by getting caught in a cold rain while at the half way point of a after work 10 mile bike ride.

I would warn you that my Muse came up with the beginning and end. The middle section was from my Muse providing the character alcohol and letting them go at it.

* * *

A soaked and wearily Harry Potter walked towards the house he shared with his wife, Ginevra, 'Ginny' Potter.

With a much put-upon sigh, Harry pushed open the door, only to be met with the sight of two men wearing skull masks holding his wife at wand point.

"Harry," Ginny called out in desperation.

Harry sighed wearily. "Let me get a hot shower first," he said as he headed towards the stairs. He started upwards, removing his wet robes.

"What!" Ginny screeched.

Harry stopped on the stairs and looked down at Ginny and the two Neo-Death Eaters. "I said I'll deal with Draco and Blaise after I get a hot shower. Why don't you entertain Draco like you usually do? I'm sure Blaise will enjoy watch or joining in."

Ginny stomped her foot and crossed her arms as Harry continued up the stairs.

Pulling off his mask, Draco said, "Did he…"

Blaise nodded his head as he stared in shock at the stairs.

From the second floor the sounds of a door being shut could be heard.

Spinning around to face Draco and Blaise, Ginny exclaimed, "Now do you understand why I want him dead."

The two men nodded their heads. "So now what do we do? Attack him in the shower?"

"Oh yes, please," Ginny said in a sarcastic tone. "I can just see the headline, 'Defenseless Lord Potter attacked and killed in a shower.' The public will just quake in their boots that over the idea of the Neo-Death Eaters might attack them in the bath."

"Okay," Blaise said slowly. "So now what?"

The sound of water running down the drain could be heard.

"I'm going to have a drink," Ginny declared before walking into the lounge and directly to the decanter.

"So, you and Ginny?" Blaise said carefully as he followed his fellow Neo-Death Eaters into the lounge.

Draco shrugged his shoulder as Ginny handed him a glass half-full of an amber colored liquid.

"Draco and I have been having an affair since shortly after he married Astoria," Ginny announced.

"And you followed Draco and joined the Neo-Death Eaters," Blaise stated.

"Other way around," Draco said before take a drink from the glass. "Ginny was one of the founding members."

Blaise's eyes widened as he turned to stare at Mrs. Potter.

Ginny had a smirk on her face. "You can thank my possession by the Dark Lord during my first year. He taught me a great number of things during our brief time together."

"And Potter?" Blaise said pointing towards the ceiling were the distance sound of water running could still be heard.

"I married him for his money and power, his political influence," Ginny explained. "I was going to be the power behind the throne. Unfortunately, Harry doesn't have any interest in using his political influence. He would rather be an Auror and go out to help the masses."

"So now you want to be rid of him," Blaise stated with an understanding tone.

"As the widow to The Man Who Lived, I'll step forward and do what I can to protect the wizard world," Ginny explain as she wiped an imaginary tear from her check. "And I'll find love again years later in the arms of the widower Malfoy who lost his beloved wife shortly after child-birth."

Blaise turned to Draco, his eyes wide in surprise. Draco raised his glass in a toast.

Blaise shook his head. "So, you two would become the king and queen of the wizard world, ruling it much like Dumbledore did."

"Not exactly like Dumbledore," Draco admitted. "The man had his hands into too many things to keep control of. That is why my father had such influence within the Ministry. We plan to concentrate our efforts to the Wizengamot."

"To what point?" Blaise asked as he looked back and forth between Ginny and Draco.

"Why to the benefit of all in the Wizard community. Pure-blood, Half-Blood and Muggleborn," Ginny replied.

A confused look came over Blaise's face. "We're Neo-Death Eaters. We fight against the Muggleborn who are destroying our world."

Draco nodded his head. "And unfortunately, we need them. We're too inbred. James Potter proved that when he married a Muggleborn, who gave birth to Potter." Draco nodded towards the ceiling.

"That doesn't prove anything," Blaise stated. "He's a fluke. You're more powerful than he is."

Draco snorted. "I wish. And he's hardly a fluke. Dumbledore and the Dark Lord were both powerful wizards and Half-blood. No, we need the Muggleborn so that our people can become powerful once again."

"But that what we're fighting against," Blaise cried out. "We're fighting their influence. You've seen how they react to our traditions, our way of life."

"And that's where I come in," Ginny chimed in. Taking a solemn look, she started to act as if she was facing the Wizengamot. "My dear departed husband had a less than ideal childhood become of his Muggle relatives' fear of magic. Harry never blamed them for their actions since he understood that they feared what they could not understand. Unfortunately, there are have been other Muggleborn and Half-bloods who have been in the same situation and have not fared as well as my dear beloved. It is those children we must turn our eyes to, we must protect from the very ones who gave them life. We must do what we have to, to protect our children."

Blaise stared at Ginny in silence for a moment. "You plan to steal the children," he blurted out.

"Exactly," Draco said with a smile. "They'll be raised in the wizard world; raised properly."

Blaise shook his head. "You can't say that every child was abused and you had to rescue them. There would be too many."

Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "Accidents, murder, suicide. There are hundreds of different ways to dispose of an unwanted Muggle parent. Of course, there is always the foundling child. Appears out of nowhere. No idea who the parents are and what happened to them."

"And what about the Muggle-born? The ones who already live in our world… they would know something is going on," Blaise demanded.

A dark chuckle came from Draco. "And how many really stay in our world? I've seen the numbers. The majority of them flee to the Americas or to other Muggleborn friendly countries. And those that remain… are sheep. They're keeping their mouthes shut. In 11 years, there will no longer be any Muggle threat."

Blaise paces for a moment as he collected his thoughts. "And what about us?"

"Us?" Draco said in confusion.

"The Neo-Death Eaters," Blaise replied. "What about us? What will happen now that you're ending the Muggle menace?"

"Survival of the fittest… or the smartest," Ginny answered. "You're an intelligent wizard, Blaise. You know when to open your mouth and when not to. Beside there is always room for Princes and Dukes."

"Under your rule," Blaise completed what was unsaid.

Ginny nodded her head slightly.

A smirk appeared on Blaise's face as he walked over and poured himself a drink. "I could like being a prince. But we still have He Who is Trying to Drown Himself to deal with," he stated as he pointed towards the ceiling.

"He's more of a He Who Tries to Boil Himself Alive when he's like this," Ginny declared. "He made sure to enspell the house so there would never be a shortage of hot water. He'll probably be in there for at least 30 more minutes."

"And I thought Draco used to spend a lot of time in the bathroom," Blaise mumbled to himself before speaking louder. "So, what are we doing to do? Just wait until he's done?

"And get dressed," Ginny sighed. "He probably didn't take any clean clothes with him to the bathroom, so he'll come out in only a towel."

"He does this often?" Draco asked as he refilled his glass.

"Yes," Ginny practically snarled. "It's hardly the proper behavior of a hero."

"Depend on the time period," Blaise added in. "Running around partially clothed, wenching and pillaging was proper behaviors in different times."

"Yes, but not now," Ginny snapped.

"Well you've never been to some of the beaches in France," Blaise said softly before draining his glass. "Well I'm going to have another drink if we're going to wait until Potter finishes his shower and gets dressed. Personally, I have no interest in seeing another guy's equipment."

Draco snorted in agreement as he held his glass out to Blaise for a refill. "I doubt Potter had much to talk about. Wouldn't that be true Ginevra, my love?"

"Harry is rather… vanilla in the bedroom," Ginny admitted. "He never had any interest in spicing up our relationship. He practically ran from the room when Bill hinted at a ménage à trois."

Malfoy smirk. "Coward. Any real man would jump at the changes of ménage à trois especially with a Veela."

"Especially if it's with your sister-in-law, Mrs. Potter," Blaise said.

"Sex is probably the only thing Fleur or her baby sister have any talent for," Ginny said snidely as she refilled her glass after gulping it down. "It's not like she had any other talents."

"Aside from be a Tri-wizard contestant. Working for Gringotts, who are picker about their employees than Draco is about hair care products. And she's a pretty decent fighter," Blaise stated before pouring himself another glass.

"I'm not that picky," Draco said as he poured himself another glass. "I just like the best. Granted sometime I'm misled and don't realize what the best is until later on." Draco smiled at Ginny who hid her blush behind her glass.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Get a room," he mumbled softly.

"What did you say, Blaise?" Ginny said innocently while her eyes said something else.

Blaise held up his empty glass. "I was wondering were Potter gets this stuff. It's really good."

"Harry gets it from someplace in the west," Ginny said before once again draining her glass. "Normally I don't like the taste of it but I guess that something about it goes with killing your husband."

"And don't forget taking over the wizard world," Draco said as he poured himself another glass.

"To the future Royal family of the wizard world. King Draco, Queen Ginevra and the devilishly handsome Prince Blaise," Blaise said as he raised his glass into the air before gulping down the amber colored liquid.

"To us!" Ginny and Draco toasted before draining their glasses.

"But before… before we kill… Totter… Potter… we need… we got to get this stuff…" Blaise said drunkenly. "This is good… shit."

Draco snorted like a pig. "You're dunk."

"I'm not drunk… I'm Blaise," he slurred. "Prince Blaise!"

"More like the Fool," Ginny giggled. "All hail Blaise, Crown Prince of Fools!"

"I'm not a fool," Blaise growled.

"No, that was your father and the other men who married your mother," Draco injected. "Father always described your mother as a spider in her web. Her legs spread wide open for any man who caught her interest. Which led to their deathes."

"Well at least they died happy," Blaise stated. "Your father was probably worried about having it frozen off if he touched the ice queen which was your mother. Granted I heard some rumors about how to warm her up."

Draco left out a snort. "And that is one thing I will not deny… except to my father. Don't want him to start thinking I'm not his son."

"And are you?" Ginny and Blaise looked at Draco in question.

Draco tapped the side of his nose. "Not telling," he giggled.

"Then I want to know Ginny's deep dark secret," Blaise giggled.

"My secret?" Ginny echoes in confusion.

"Yep. I got money riding on it. How do you get Ginny from Ginevra? I can see it if your name was Virginia or Virgie. Virginia, Ginny, Ginger. They all flow together. Ginevra to Ginny is like dropping a load of stinky stuff in the meal of the Great Hall during dinner," Blaise stated.

"The twins did that," Ginny said with a giggle. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Yep," Blaise replied as Draco nodded his head.

"Money… and alcohol," Ginny answered.

The men looked at her in confusion.

"I was named Virginia Elizabeth Weasley, that was until Aunt Bitch… I mean Auntie Muriel offered my mum some money to rename me. Mum got dad drunk, a little bit of magic and I got a new name," Ginny explained.

"And no one said anything?" Blaise said in disbelief.

"What my mother wants, my mother gets. My mother wanted my name changed, my name was changed. My mother wanted me to marry Potter and get access to the Potter fortune," Ginny stated. "and soon I will have all his money, his political power and fame while being his grieving widow."

Blaise looked at Ginny with narrowed eyes. "Did my mother give you lessons?"

"More likely my mother gave her lessons, especially the one about reading the marriage contract before signing." Ginny sighed wearily. "That is were my mother messed up and I made sure I didn't."

"I have to know, what was in the contract?" Draco asked as he took notes of what was being said.

"My family has had experience with black widows before so it's written in the contract that if one spouse killed the other then that spouse would die in 24 hours," Ginny explained as she poured herself another glass from the decanter.

"And you made sure that it wasn't in your contract with Potter," Blaise added in.

Ginny raised her glass to toast Blaise with a smirk on her lip.

"Then why did your mother marry your father in the first place? I mean the Weasley family isn't wealthy." Draco asked.

Ginny sighed. "Mother wanted to establishing herself as a proper wife of the Light side. As a widow she would be protected by Light society and after a proper period mourning be introduced to gentlemen who are looking for an acceptable bride."

"And then kill them off and then remarry and so on and so on." Blaise stated.

"My mother won't have been that foolish to do that and then be labeled as a black widow. I think she would have picked someone higher on the social ladder as her second husband. After that she would have used her other skills and knowledge to have him climb even higher on the social ladder," Ginny explained.

"Other skills?"

"But of course," Ginny let out a snort. "You silly Slytherins. Gryffindor is a mix of those who are truly brave like Neville and then those who can hide their true selves from the world like Harry and me."

"Potter, a Slytherin?"

"Harry told me the Sorting Hat wanted to place him there but he asked be placed in Gryffindor instead," Ginny explained.

"Why?" Draco and Blaise asked almost simultaneously.

"Dumbledore, of course. He arranges things so that Harry had a bad impression of Slytherin," Ginny explained before turning to look at Draco. "And you were just icing on the cake."

"And you choose Gryffindor because of your mother's plan in ensnare Potter," Blaise stated.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "And because I'm a Weasley. If Harry had been sorted in Slytherin, I would have been sorted as Ravenclaw."

"Potter as a Slytherin," Blaise said as he turned and refilled his glass. "Snape would have… I can't image what he would have done."

Draco emptied his glass with a single gulp of his drink. "I wonder how many of us would have survived?" he mumbled as he once again refilled his glass.

"Huh?"

"Just think how Potter took out anyone he saw as a threat. Quirrell, Lockhart. Umbridge. Dead. Discredited. Imprisoned," Draco said before gulping down his drink once again. "Just think what he would have done if he thought we were a threat."

"We are a threat," Blaise hissed. "Have you forgot why we're here. Have you forgot that you're screwing his wife! And that we're here to kill him! If he wasn't so interested in a hot shower, we could be dead instead of drinking his alcohol."

"Get a hold of yourself," Ginny snarled. "That was the prophecy protecting Harry. Only the Dark Lord could have killed him and now that the prophecy has been fulfilled he's a normal man that can die."

Draco and Blaise shared a look.

"He's a man, just like Dumbledore and Snape was able to kill him," Draco said with a nod of his head before he grabbed the decanter and poured another drink.

Blaise refilled his glass even though it wasn't empty and sat down. Stretching his legs out, he took a sip of a drink. "Dumbledore was a man who took the true and exaggerated tales about him and wrapped them around himself and then people added to them. He as though he were the second coming of Merlin and I think he believed in it."

"Of course, he believed in it," Draco said with a snort as he sat down on the loveseat. "he didn't believe he could do anything wrong and if it went wrong then it was someone's else fault, like my father. Actual my father is very much like Dumbledore was."

"One thing your father and Dumbledore agreed upon was their hatred of Harry," Ginny said as she sat down next to Draco, a glass in one hand and the decanter in the truth.

"Dumbledore hated Harry?" Draco said in disbelief.

Ginny nodded her head. "He never come out and admitted his hatred but the man did plot Harry's death at the hands of the dark lord. He planned on Harry to die and then he would come in, kill the Dark Lord and become the savior of the world… again. He made sure that Harry had a miserable childhood so he would be seen as Harry's savior when he was allowed to attend Hogwarts. He tried to do something similar with Tom when he was younger but Tom was smarter than Harry."

"And if Harry survived?" Draco asked.

"The original plan, before Dumbledore became sick, was for me to become pregnant with Potter's child than he would marry me. I would then have the Potter fortune, Dumbledore would have his political influence through me and by killing the Dark Lord and Harry… Harry would be dead," Ginny explained.

Draco snort. "But this Potter we're talking about. He would have survived."

Ginny took a sip of her drink. "He would have the succumbed to his injuries or a Death Eater who hasn't been captured would have killed him. Either way he was dead… if Dumbledore hasn't been an idiot."

A faint snore came from Blaise as his empty glass slipped from his fingers onto the floor.

"And what of your family? Were they on it too?" Draco asked before finishing off his drink. "How involved were they?"

"My mother was Dumbledore's left hand," Ginny answered.

"Don't you mean right hand?" Draco interrupted

Ginny shook her head as she giggled. "Nope. McGonagall was the right hand. Did all the work for Dumbledore so that he shined, while never knowing what he was plotting."

Draco shook his head. "What about the others? Was Ronald," Draco said Ron's name as if it was something digesting at the bottom of this shoe, "involved in the plot?"

"Ron?" Ginny said with a snort. "Ron couldn't plot himself out of a paper bag. He's completely wrapped around our mother's finger. In fact, if she hasn't approved of him marrying Hermione, then he would never had asked even though he's in love with her."

"And here I was thinking the Weasley were an independent lot. I mean your elder brothers are," Draco stated.

"That's another of Mum's plot. She didn't realize how independent Bill and Charlie were until it was too late. Percy was a partial success which explains why he is like he is. The twins were impossible to control since they fed off of each other somehow. Ron was perfect, at least according to Mum. The perfect son that did exactly what Mum wanted… the majority of the time even though he ate like a pig."

"Having seen your brother eat, I think a pig has better manners," Draco stated.

"Now Hermione… she's the real prize in the family. I made sure to encourage Mum to approve of Ron's marriage to her," Ginny explained.

"Encourage her?" Draco said is in disbelief.

"Mum's a bit of a pure blood bigot," Ginny admitted. "She doesn't approve of a pure-blood marrying a half blood or muggle born unless there is a use for them."

"Potter is money and influence. Granger, her intelligence," Draco stated. "And your sister-in-law, Fleur?"

"Dad overrode mum on the matter. She only agreed that Bill could marry her after he was attacked by werewolf. Mum figure the only woman who would even look at him was Fleur." Ginny stated.

Draco snorted. "So back to Granger. You said she was the prize?"

"She's my right hand, of course. She'll willingly help us end the threat of Muggle-born, all in Harry's name," Ginny chuckled. "She'll help write the laws, convince others about the necessity of our plan. She'll do all the work and we'll enjoy the benefit. I'm sure she'll help me select the child that I'll adopt."

"Child?" Draco said as he pulled back from his co-conspiracy in surprise.

Ginny nodded her head before taking a sip. "I need an heir for the Potter name. Hermione will help me select either a boy or girl, depending on what Astoria gives birth to before her unfortunate death. I'll cast a spell on the child so I can make it the Potter heir. Later we'll arrange for the two to wed, thus tying our two fortunes together."

Draco was quiet for a moment as he stared at Ginny before finishing his glass. "I don't know which I love more, your perfect body or your devious mind."

"My mind," Ginny answered as she snuggled into Draco's grasp. "You love my mind since it's a perfect match for yours."

"Yes, it is," Draco said as he kissed the top of Ginny's head. "You're a perfect match."

The three co-conspiracies were sleeping the sleep of those who are completely sloshed, so they never notice the sounds of someone descending the stairs.

"Told you it would work," Harry said from the doorway as he took in the scene before him.

"Kreacher know the plan would work. The Black family wards never fail," Kreacher said from beside Harry. "But Kreacher thinks you should have poisoned the drink."

"That would be too quick," Harry stated. "Beside we won't be able to find out who the rest of the Neo-death eaters are. And with the recording, they'll have a harder time trying to claim that they're innocent."

Kreacher let out a weary sigh. "Fine but it doesn't seem appropriate. Master Cygnus Black, many, many years ago designed the ward to so that enemies of the head of the house would drink a bad drink and no longer be a problem."

"Yes," Harry agreed. "And that became a problem when the heads killed off too many of their brothers and sisters, cousins and children instead of marrying them off for political alignment. You only kill the ones you need to kill; and mentally torture the rest."

Kreacher looks up at Harry and then over to the soon-to-be ex-Mrs. Potter. "Mentally torture?"

An evil grin appeared don Harry's face. "Ginevra Weasley, formerly Potter, Betrayer of the Man Who Lived. Lover of Draco Malfoy. Leader of the Neo-Death Eater." Harry let out a snort. "I doubt she'll ever see the outside of Azkaban once she's thrown in there."

Kreacher shrugged his shoulder as he acted what his master said.

"And then there is the best part," Harry said.

Kreacher looked at his master once again, "And that is?"

"She Who Shrieks."

Kreacher blinked a couple times before turning to look at Ginny once again. "She will be very upset you sent her daughter to prison."

"She's be even more upset when her secrets start to come out."

Harry and Kreacher looked at each another and grinned.

The End


End file.
